Oswald Cobblepot
Oswald Chesterfield "The Penguin" Cobblepot is a British-American gang boss from New York City. Nicknamed "The Penguin" because of his short stature, Cobblepot was involved in criminal activities since childhood, skipping school. Eventually he became a sadist mob boss and was eventually interned at Blackgate Maximum-Security Prison. Biography Cobblepot was born to Stanley and Esther Cobblepot, two British parents, in 1958 in New York City. He was born with a short stature and was made fun of at school, and his parents sent him to a boarding school in England to avoid being with him. He began to get involved in criminal activities back in America during the late 1960s and early 1970s. A young Cobblepot found his way into the gang of Fish Mooney, a rising female gang boss who had a large nightclub empire as fronts for her sadistic operations. He was commanded by Butch Gilzean, the second in command to Fish Mooney. Cobblepot was called a son to Mooney, and he was known to be sadistic; when he was ordered by Gilzean to beat an employee of Mooney (who had stolen money from her) with a baseball bat, he beat him so savagely that Gilzean and the other gangsters told him to go easier and calm down. Cobblepot was later questioned by the NYPD for Mooney's role in the assassination of Thomas and Martha Wayne, and he told them that a suspect that they had killed named Mario Pepper was an innocent framed by Carmine Falcone - Falcone was Mooney's boss. Cobblepot was later confronted by Mooney while she was being entertained by a young private stand-up comedian and beaten with a chair for apparently betraying her. Later, Falcone ordered the police Lieutenant Harvey Bullock and rookie James Gordon to put a bullet in the back of his head at the end of a pier, but Gordon felt sympathy after Cobblepot told him that he knew that a war on the streets was coming and that he could help the NYPD. This was a part of the plan - Falcone wanted Cobblepot to live, as Cobblepot told him that he would flee New York and return under a new alias, rising in the ranks of the rival Maroni crime family and snitching on Salvatore Maroni for Falcone. Gordon shot over his shoulder and pushed Cobblepot into the East River, and Cobblepot swam away. Upon coming ashore, he slit the throat of a fisherman and stole his sandwich, and fled to the countryside of New York, per Gordon's request to never return to New York City. However, Cobblepot made his way back to the city to spy for Falcone. He was beaten up by Gordon when he found him again, and Gordon told him to never talk to him again and to stay away from his home. He took up a job at mob boss Salvatore Maroni's restaurant after murdering one of the staff members for the "right shoes" demanded by the grumpy manager, but he was criticized by the manager for always staring at Maroni while he was meeting with his mobsters. Cobblepot eventually caught the eye of Maroni, and called himself "Paolo", saying that his mother was Italian. Maroni gave him money and told him to send his regards to his mother, and Maroni took a liking to Oswald. Oswald later made a plot to gain favor, hiring three men to attack the restaurant. They killed the manager and several men and were able to steal some money, but Oswald pretended to save some of the money. When Maroni's men arrived, they found Oswald in the fridge with the money and believed that he was a hero. Cobblepot was made the manager of the restaurant when Maroni arrived, as the previous manager was just killed by the gunmen. Later that day, Cobblepot met the three hitmen in the apartment and killed them all with poisoned cannoli, taking the money that they had stolen for himself. Soon after, he was called by Don Maroni to help him organize the heist of a Falcone crime family casino to hit back at Don Falcone and send him a message. Caporegime Frankie Carbone was again unfriendly to Cobblepot, as he had previously criticized him for stalking Maroni in the restaurant. Cobblepot almost cost him his own life when he told Maroni his real name and that he was a former member of the Falcone family, but his life was saved by Gordon, who told Maroni the same story that Cobblepot told him, verifying that Cobblepot did use to work with Falcone and was not a snitch. Later, the heist succeeded because Cobbblepot used a janitor at the casino as a favor, finding out about tunnels in the buildings. Maroni's men returned alive with the money, and Cobblepot gained the trust of Maroni. Afterwards, he was under scrutiny by Falcone and Mooney, who found out that he was alive. They demanded that Maroni hand Cobblepot over to them so that they could kill him for snitching, but Cobblepot was kept by Maroni, who did not want to risk his "Golden Goose". Cobblepot later led Carbone and a few Maroni hitmen in an attack on a Falcone warehouse to hit him where it hurt, hoping to get back at him. Cobblepot and the mobsters succeeded in killing Falcone member Nikolai the Russian, the lover and snitch of Fish Mooney, along with other mobsters. Cobblepot also had Carbone's men hold Carbone back as he stabbed him twice, because Carbone attempted to kill Cobblepot. Cobblepot was spared by Falcone and Mooney as a part of peace terms to prevent a war, and he continued spying on Maroni. Cobblepot later found out of a mole in Falcone's organization named Liza, who was a singer at Fish Mooney's nightclub that wanted to become powerful. She wore makeup and dyed her hair, becoming Falcone's caretaker and a person who Falcone had a soft spot for. Cobblepot told her not to tell Falcone of her job and told her to continue spying for Fish, or else Cobblepot would kill her. This later rebounded when Falcone confronted Cobblepot over the robbery of the NYC Armory, which resulted in the destruction of his money and the death of Nikolai's successor Gregor Kasyanov, weakening both Falcone and the Russian Mafia. Falcone increased all tributes to him, angering two of his caporegimes, and he killed his operative Bannion for failing to defend the Armory. Cobblepot told Falcone that he would find the mole, as Cobblepot assured him that Maroni was not behind the robbery. Cobblepot told one of Falcone's drivers, who drove him through the city, that Liza was a time bomb and he had to wait for the time to be right for her to explode. Eventually he founded his own gang, and he became one of New York City's worst gang leaders. Cobblepot was nicknamed "The Penguin" for his stature and his girth, and took up a base at the Iceberg Lounge in the slums. Prior to 2008, he was interned by the NYPD along with most of his crew. He was held at Blackgate Prison, a maximum-security jail in the center of NYC. But in 2011 he was transferred to "Arkham City", where all of the prisoners were allowed to rein free in a former slum of NYC with the goal of killing each other and staying away from society. Cobblepot became involved in gang wars with Harvey Dent and The Joker, two criminals who were also powerful. Cobblepot had one of the most powerful gangs, with arms supplied by Hugo Strange, the architect of the city. His gang fought with the Joker while he was taken down by a masked vigilante called "Batman", who took down the criminals to prevent them from killing each other and creating chaos. Cobblepot was interned in his own museum/lounge, the Iceberg Lounge, and his gang was absorbed into The Joker's syndicate. Gallery Young_Penguin.jpg|Young Oswald. Category:Gangsters Category:Penguin Category:British Category:Americans Category:Mobsters Category:Penguin's Gang Category:Maroni Category:Mooney Category:Falcone